


From the Ashes

by Marimbo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimbo/pseuds/Marimbo





	1. Going Back

**Chapter 1: Going Back**

* * *

“ **Ten'nohashira (Pillar of Heaven).** ” The sky seemed to split apart as flames came roaring down from the heavens, creating a roiling column of fire. A shockwave exploded from the ground as the flames touched down with earth-shattering force, scattering rock and debris high into the air. It was as if God himself had called down the flames, powerful enough to cleanse away all in their path. All noise was blotted out by the roar of the fire twisting down from the sky. The earth cracked under the heat, stones glowed red hot before melting away, and everything else turned to ash. Still, Naruko held her hands outstretched, pouring her remaining chakra into the technique. The immense energy required would have no doubt killed anyone else several times over, but there was no one quite like Naruko. The massive drain sent her to her knees, and sweat dripped down her face, to mix with tears that already streaked her visage. She was so focused on her goal that she couldn’t even feel the cuts and bruises scattered over her body, the blood that matted her crimson hair, even the chakra exhaustion that would no doubt kill her. Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth as her lip cracked, all the moisture having been drawn from the air. Each breath was harsh, stinging the back of her throat and burning her lungs. Her hair whipped around her in a gale force wind as air rushed past her to feed the hungry flames, devouring all before them. Naruko’s vision began to flicker, and her arms trembled as she struggled to remain upright, but still she surged her chakra into the flames. Spots danced in her vision until she could barely see at all. She thought, vaguely, that it was a blessing. For no longer did she have to look at the bodies that littered the ground. Her comrades, her friends, her loved ones. She was the only one left.

Finally she released the jutsu as exhaustion overtook her. The great column of flame thinned rapidly, until only wisps of fire remained suspended in the air, slowly flickering out like so many fireflies. Naruko keeled over, uncaring of the sharp stones that dug into her battered flesh. She allowed her eyes to flutter closed, barely registered the way her breathing was becoming shallow and weak. Her head was swimming, almost deliriously, as her body fought to keep her heart beating. A battle it was slowly losing.

“ **It was an honor to fight alongside you.** ” In her mindscape, Kurama’s head was bowed in a rare display of respect, which was equally evident in his rumbling voice. Naruko’s lips twitched in a ghost of a smirk. To be praised by the Nine-Tailed Fox himself,  _ that _ wasn’t something she expected to experience during her lifetime.

“You’ve gotten soft...Kurama,” she thought, enjoying the pleasant numbness that began to overwhelm her senses. If this was death, she mused, it wasn’t so bad. The great fox grunted, rolling his eyes at the remark.

“ **And you have not changed at all, kit. Even after all this time.** ” She thought briefly that his voice carried a hint of forlornness, but the notion was quickly washed away in the roiling current of her mind as she spilled into unconsciousness.

Thoughts and memories flickered to life for a brief moment, disappearing before she could latch onto them. Happy or sad she didn’t know. She simply watched as her life played out before her, but she couldn’t even remember the script. Her limbs felt heavy, as if they were made out of immovable stone, and yet, strangely, it was as though she weighed nothing. She hung suspended in a sea of her own memories, carried on by the current, fading with the tide.

Suddenly, the felt a tug, as if a rope were trying to pull her free. She tried to struggle against the invisible force, but she didn’t know how. It dredged her from her comfortable nothingness, ignorant to her wishes.

Sensation slammed into her violently, as if she had just been pulled from a deep pool of water. She gasped for air, her breast heaving as she gulped deep breaths into her burning lungs. Her ears rang loudly, and she struggled to understand the blurry shapes that swam before her eyes.

“ **Naruko!** ” Something slammed into her with enough force to send her hurdling through the air. Wind rushed past her ears for a brief moment, her stomach flipping from the sensation of weightlessness, before she hit the ground hard, bouncing painfully off the rocks. Her heart beat impossibly fast, pumping adrenaline through her system. Quickly, she rolled to her feet, pulling one of her father’s signature kunai from the pouch at her side. She almost stumbled as she saw what was before her.

Madara’s Susanoo stared emotionlessly down at her, a massive spectral katana forming in its hand. ‘ _ Impossible _ ,’ she thought, glaring up at Madara. Nothing should have been able to withstand the flames of the  **Ten'nohashira** . It was the ultimate offensive technique, or so she had thought, capable of leveling mountains and destroying armies with ease. And yet there Madara stood, surrounded by an ethereal blue figure, clad in samurai armor. On its head was a tusked mask, fixed in a permanent snarl. Madara glowered at her, his sharingan spinning eerily.

“You have caused me a lot of trouble over the years,” he said, seemingly unfazed by Naruko’s attack. “That will end now.”

“ **We’ve gotta get out of here** ,” Kurama ground out. “ **I gave you all the chakra I can afford. I have just enough left… But I need time.** ”

“So it really comes down to this,” Naruko mused. Kurama simply grunted, beginning to draw the remainder of his chakra in preparation for the jutsu. It had been long in the making, but Naruko had prayed they would never have to use it. She took one last look at the ruins of Konoha, now little more than smoking rubble and burnt bodies, before disappearing in a red flash.

* * *

 

She reappeared in the forest a short distance from Konoha. Around her, sunlight shone brightly between the trees, as if it were any other day. As if she hadn’t just seen the last of her friends die before her eyes. As if she hadn’t just seen her home burn. Had she been any less exhausted, she would have been angry. Furious, even. She had failed. In the final hour, the last stand, she had failed. And she still didn’t understand  _ how _ . She was the the last shadow. She was the dragon from the Land of Fire. It was she who brought armies to their knees with one strike. It was she whose will of fire burned hotter than the sun. Why couldn’t she kill one man?

She didn’t know. But she would find out. Naruko Uzumaki would not fail again.

It was she who would save the world.

“ **It is ready** ,” Kurama said solemnly, rousing her from her thoughts.

“Will you be able to follow me?” She asked.

“ **I don’t know.** ” She closed her eyes, taking one last deep breath.

“Do it."

* * *

She felt herself falling. At least, she thought she was falling. She couldn’t tell. Around her there was only blackness. It didn’t press in to make her feel claustrophobic, but rather stretched out in an infinite abyss. She felt very small as she tumbled through empty space, with no sense of direction or speed. There was nothing to see or hear, nothing to smell. It was only when she looked down at her own arms did she remember she had them, or the ability to look in the first place. It was, at least, some comfort to know she had herself.

Around her, the nothingness stretched on. And on. And on...

After a time, how much she couldn’t tell, a smell spec of light became visible beneath her, and only as it grew did she become certain that she was indeed falling. She focused on the light, trying to make sense of the speck of color in her silent black world. The light grew and grew, until she could barely stand to look at it, stretching widely beneath her. She reached a hand out, as if to touch it, though she had no way of telling how near it was. The circular light seemed to warp, its edges rising is if to cocoon her in its glow.

In an instant, a wall of noise and color slammed into her senses, before blackness once again swallowed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Warm Welcome**

* * *

 

The first thing Naruko registered was pain. Every cell in her body ached, as if she had been torn apart and put back together again piece by piece. Her throat ached horribly, like she had spent a week out in the Suna desert without so much as a drop of water. She tried to press a palm to her forehead to lessen the ache throbbing through her skull, only to find that she couldn’t move her arms. With a surprisingly large amount of effort, she opened her eyes.

She was in a hospital, hooked up to multiple machines and monitors that she couldn’t even begin to name. The room was spotless, the white walls and floor gleaming as if the whole room had been sterilized and disinfected. Though no lights were on, the sun shone easily through half open blinds, casting horizontal shadows over her body. She found that she was wearing only simple hospital gown and her boyshort underwear, much to his displeasure, and that her wrists were cuffed securely to the railings of the hospital bed. She thought, with slight amusement, that it felt not unlike an opening scene to one of Jiraiya’s  _ Icha Icha _ novels. The thought almost drew a smile to her lips, before she started suddenly, the full weight of her predicament finally hitting her.

‘ _ Kurama? _ ’ She thought tentatively, a twinge of unease twisting her stomach. They had been together for so long if he-

“ **I am here, kit** ,” he rumbled, prompting a sigh of relief from Naruko. “ **Though I am unsure as to the consequences of our situation.** ”

‘ _ How do you mean? _ ’ She asked, worry once more edging into her voice.

“ **I believe we were transported back some twelve years, around the time you graduated from the academy, I believe.** ” Naruko’s eyes widened.

‘ _ Do you think...is it possible there’s a younger version of us running around somewhere? _ ’

“ **It is plausible, though whether or not it is possible remains to be seen** ,” Kurama mused, “ **We don’t yet know if we simply reversed time, or if it was rewritten entirely. The world could be the same as it was twelve years ago, or it could be completely different.** ” Naruko let her head fall back against the pillows with a huff, closing her eyes in frustration.

‘ _ Maybe we’ll find out when someone unties me from this fucking bed. _ ’

* * *

 

**A day earlier…**

* * *

 

If there was one thing Kakashi Hatake hated, it was border patrol duty. For one, he wasn’t allowed to show up late because of “endangering Konoha’s safety” or some similar bullshit. Secondly, the whole job was pointless anyway. Nobody was stupid enough to attack the strongest shinobi village, which made for guarding it the most boring job in existence. At least he had his trusty  _ Icha Icha _ novel to keep him...occupied.

He settled down on the grass, resting his back against a tree. Birds chirped in the branches above, flitting between boughs with soft flaps of their wings. The shade was a soothing relief from the hot sun, and Kakashi stretched languidly, flicking through his book to find his current page. Despite the monotony of border patrol, it was nice to be able to relax. Shinobi life could be so hectic, it was important to cherish the rare moments of respite when they came around. With one final sigh of contentment, Kakashi began to read.

…

…

…

A massive wave of chakra slammed into Kakashi, forcing a gasp from his lips as his book tumbled from his hand. The chakra was unlike anything he had ever felt. Its density was stunning, and the sheer volume of chakra… It was enough to send a lesser ninja to their knees.

He quickly radioed for backup, using a shunshin to get closer to the chakra anomaly. Kakashi crept forward silently, drawing a kunai from the pouch at his waist in case of a threat. The chakra signal was confusing to say the least. Had it been an attack, the enemy would have waited to reveal their signature until it was time to strike. There had clearly been no visible attack, which meant that it could have been a diversion, which again was doubtful. A chakra release of such magnitude was only possible for a handful of people, and it would be best to use someone with such power for the attack itself rather than a distraction. It had to have been a jutsu, of that he was sure, but Kakashi was ignorant to its nature. Quickly jumping between the boughs of the trees, Kakashi found himself even more puzzled than before when he saw the disturbance.

There was a small clearing in the forest, that was perhaps a grassy knoll only minutes before. Now, it was little more than a shallow crater. Dirt was strewn about, plants were uprooted, but Kakashi only had eyes for the woman who lay in the center of the newly formed depression.

She was relatively short, half a head or so shorter than himself. Her long hair was splayed out around her, wild and unkempt, the deep crimson color contrasting with her light skin. For a moment he was unable to breathe. ‘ _ Kushina? _ ’ With shaking hands he approached her, only for his momentary hopes to be dashed. Kushina’s face was more rounded, despite the fact that she had a slimmer build than the kunoichi before him. Had the situation been different, Kakashi would no doubt have admired the obvious curves visible under the woman’s torn clothing. This woman had deep blue eyes, which were currently unfocused and unseeing, instead of Kushina’s violet ones, and had three distinct marks on each cheek, almost like whiskers. It was obvious she was beautiful, despite the blood and dirt that caked her body. The woman coughed suddenly and violently, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull before closing completely. Kakashi swore under his breath. He was no medic, but it was obvious the woman was suffering from more than her easily visible surface wounds. He once more activated the radio attached to his jounin vest.

“This is Hatake. Backup is no longer required. It was...nothing. Over.” Gently, he picked up the kunoichi so that she rested bridal style in his arms, before disappearing in a shunshin.

* * *

 

**Present time…**

* * *

 

The door opened suddenly, rousing Naruko from her slumber. Hiruzen Sarutobi strode in, wearing his full Hokage robes, flanked by Inoichi Yamanaka. Naruko was forced to hold back a gasp at the sight. It had been so many years since she had seen Sarutobi fall in battle. She had tried to prepare herself, that she would encounter those who had been killed in her time, but it was nothing compared to actually seeing them. As Sarutobi strode purposefully towards her, she still couldn’t shake the feeling that the was looking at a ghost. Inoichi too, was surreal in her eyes. She hadn’t known the man well, and yet she still remembered the day he had died. She never could forget the sound of Ino’s screams.

“Who are you?” Sarutobi asked. Naruko held back a smirk at his tone. The old man could be so commanding, when he wanted to be. It wasn’t for nothing he was called the “God of Shinobi” after all.

“Naruko Uzumaki,” she replied evenly, meeting the third’s gaze with her own stony one. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, but Naruko didn’t like being interrogated. They didn’t try to hide their intentions either, what with Inoichi present and the restraints at her arms. Sarutobi looked her up and down with a contemplative expression mirrored on Inoichi’s face.

“So more of you survived, then.” He was undoubtedly referring to the Uzumaki, and their annihilation. He wasn’t necessarily wrong with his statement, though he was understandably mistaken to her situation. He assumed she had survived the fall of Uzushiogakure along with her mother. But, he hadn’t worded it as a question and she didn’t bother to correct him, favoring to fix him with a blank stare.

“Where,” he began again, drawing a small object from inside his robes, “did you get this?” Naruko cursed inwardly as he held up a Hiraishin kunai. She should have been more careful. Of course they would have searched her possessions after finding her.

“I found it,” she replied tonelessly, “as I was traveling past Iwa.” Perhaps it would have been easier to fully cooperate, but the less anyone knew of her the better. Eventually she would have to tell someone, however for now it would be easier to operate without the constraints of a regular ninja. If they knew nothing of her past, she could hide her abilities well enough to escape Hiruzen’s eyes and ears. What she had to do was above the rule of one man.

“No,” Sarutobi cut in, his voice somehow both serene and threatening, “I don’t think so. This kunai has different markings from the Fourth’s. If you would, release the storage seals on your arm.” Naruko could tell it wasn’t really a question. She cursed under her breath, the old man always could outmaneuver her when he needed to. Inoichi silently released the bindings on one wrist, allowing her to reach the seals on her opposite forearm. At her touch, a katana appeared in a puff of smoke. Inoichi took it, handing it to Sarutobi, who drew it smoothly from its red sheath.

“Chakra metal,” he mused with false pleasantness, his eyes raking over the crimson blade to rest on the the spiralling dragons forming the ornate guard. “A fine blade. One might begin to wonder where you acquired such a thing.” His eyes slid sideways to once more meet hers, containing a harshness not present in his tone. Naruko simply glared back.

“The second seal,” he gestured to her arm. “Release it.” Holding his gaze, she touched the second seal. In numerous puffs of smoke, several Hiraishin kunai appeared, quickly grabbed by Inoichi for the Hokage to inspect. They too, bore her own mark, instead of her father’s seal, something she knew Sarutobi could never miss.

“I will ask again,” said Sarutobi, all pretence of warmth dropped from his tone, “who are you?” Naruko’s lip curled. She knew she was trapped.

“I am exactly who I said I was. I am Naruko Uzumaki.” She left out her previous titles, as much as she would have loved to list them. Sarutobi snorted.

“Inoichi, search her mind if you will,” he ordered bruskly.

“Don’t,” Naruko growled warningly, releasing a hint of killing intent even though she knew it was useless. Inoichi moved to her side, unfazed, placing a palm over her forehead. Her eyes rolled back as her vision faded into darkness.

* * *

 

Naruko found herself in her mindscape, standing in a large meadow. Kurama was at her side, wearing a snarl that matched her own as Inoichi gaped at the pair of them.

“ **You are here only because I have allowed it, mortal. Take care that you don’t overstep your bounds.** ” Inoichi gulped, nodding shakily. Naruko watched silently alongside Kurama as Inoichi’s brow furrowed in concentration, before she was dragged once more into her own memories.

She saw when she was a little girl, shunned by the villagers of Konoha.

She saw when she graduated the academy.

Her memories flipped forward like the pages of a book, going by too fast for her to read, before slowing once more.

She saw when she saved Gaara.

She saw when she killed Pain.

When the fourth shinobi war began.

When she was made Hokage.

When she fought Madara.

 

Suddenly, she was thrust back into the world, gasping for breath as sweat dripped from her brow. Inoichi was in a similar state, his breath ragged and quick, his skin shining with a layer of perspiration. Before Sarutobi could say anything, Inoichi knelt to one knee next to Naruko’s bedside, bowing his head, much to the surprise of both her and the Hokage.

“I thank you for your service...Lord Sixth.”

* * *

 

**A day later…**

* * *

 

“Minato and Kushina’s daughter…” Sarutobi mused with a small smile. They sat in the Hokage’s office, a desk piled high with paperwork between them. “The blood tests don’t lie, of course.”

“Is there...another one of me? About acadamy age?” She truthfully wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer, especially after Sarutobi’s face became grave.

“No, there is only you.” His frown deepened. “I always thought that Minato and Kushina had a son…”

“I have a brother?” Naruko asked sharply, her eyes widening at the prospect.

“I’m afraid not,” responded Sarutobi darkly. “When the Kyuubi was released during the birth of the child, all three perished. I will spare you the...gruesome details. I had assumed the Kyuubi had also died…” Naruko’s heart sank. “But we are not here to mourn those long dead,” he continued. “I can immediately instate you as special jounin. It will allow you to operate without drawing too much attention to your sudden appearance and promotion, which I’m sure you wouldn’t want.” Naruko inclined her head gratefully. “However,” Sarutobi raises a finger, “you will not have the clearance you are no doubt used to. This could be remedied were you to join Anbu, but, as you know, extensive background checks would be required. Those could be forged, but would come with a host of new issues.”

“Special jounin will suffice. I don’t care what level of clearance I have.” Sarutobi sighed.

“Yes, I’m sure you don’t. In any case, I will allow you the freedom to do as you must, but you will still report back to me. I want briefings just like any other mission.” Naruko eyed him evenly.

“Of course, Lord Hokage. Will that be all?”

“It will,” Sarutobi sighed. She stood from her chair, giving a slight bow before turning on her heal.

“Oh, and Naruko?” She stopped, glancing at him from over her shoulder.

“I would ask that you get to know the other jounin. You should not have to shoulder this burden alone.”

“Is that an order?” Naruko asked.

“It is,” Sarutobi said shortly, turning to the paperwork littering his desk. Recognizing her dismissal, Naruko left the room.


End file.
